


NAOMI’S 1ST HALLOWEEN  or  THE CAPTAIN’S TRICK & CHAKOTAY’S TREAT

by ChibiMethos



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMethos/pseuds/ChibiMethos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naomi Wildman's first Halloween and everyone on Voyager's getting in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NAOMI’S 1ST HALLOWEEN  or  THE CAPTAIN’S TRICK & CHAKOTAY’S TREAT

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Star Trek Voyager story.  
> ***

NOW:

 

            _Voyager_ was positively abuzz with excitement, and one person most of all. Naomi Wildman was 3 years old, and the crew of _Voyager_ was going to help her celebrate her first Halloween. Naomi had been carefully getting her costume together for weeks and every night before bed, she marked on the calendar her mother, Samantha, had drawn for her how many more days were left before Halloween.

The adults on the ship were looking forward to this with the same anticipation. On the day in question, everyone would wear their costumes to work, and in the afternoon, Naomi and her mother would go trick-or-treating in the crew quarters, which were already decorated for the event. After wards, there would be a dance party for Naomi, which would be moved to the holodeck for the adults after she went to bed.

 

BEFORE:

 

            Sam Wildman had come to Captain Janeway soon after First Contact Day, to ask if it was alright for Naomi to trick-or-treat on the ship. Janeway was very amused that Sam even felt the need to ask, since they had already agreed that all measures would be taken for Naomi to grow up as normally as possible.

            “I’ve already explained the concept to her,” Sam told the captain. “She’s very excited.”

            “I bet,” Janeway agreed. Sam’s smile grew uncertain.

            “And . . .she’s already decided what she wants to be.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah . . .”

            At the staff meeting that afternoon, after all official business was out of the way, Janeway stood and made her usual circuit of the room.

            “Ensign Wildman came to see me this morning.” Concern flew across every face, but Tuvok’s, though his eyebrow quirked.

            “Don’t worry, Naomi’s fine. Actually, that’s why she wanted to see me. We all know she’s three now, and Ensign Wildman felt it’s time she had a more active role in the holidays of both of her homes. To that end, Sam wants Naomi to have Halloween, though it is 6 months away.”

            Tom and Harry’s eyes lit up, Chakotay smiled, and even B’Elanna looked interested. Tuvok remained impassive and Neelix looked confused.

            “We’ll need age appropriate activates, but I thought it might be nice for the adults to have some part in this too.” She looked at Tom. “Consult with Sam, but I’m going to leave party planning in your hands.”

            Neelix sat forward slightly. “Halloween, Captain?”  Immediately, Tom and Harry began talking over each other, but Neelix was able to get the general idea. Janeway listened to them, exchanging amused glances with Chakotay.

            “Remember, we have 6 months, gentleman. Dismissed.”

            “So how do you pick your costume?” Neelix asked Tom on the way out. Tom smiled at the Talaxian.

            “Think of it like a holodeck sinario,” Tom told him. “Except everyone gets to be something different.”

            Janeway watched them leave, then turned to look at Chakotay who had remained behind.

            “If I’d known they’d react like this, I’d have suggested Halloween myself.” He laughed, dimples and all, and followed her to the Ready Room.

            “To be fair, it’s not exactly something most captains have to contend with,” he told her, still grinning. “I do know the _Enterprise_ has a large Halloween party every year. The kids trick-or-treat all over the ship.”

            Janeway shook her head. “Poor Picard. I know Jean-Luc hates kids, so that must be 50 kinds of a trial for him.”

            Chakotay couldn’t help laughing. “I’m sure. The little apes in and out of his ready room all day, no escaping into crew quarters because they’re there too.”

            Janeway laughed with him, and went to the replicator. “Do you want anything?” Chakotay shook his head and she turned back to the machine. “Coffee, black. You know, I might just join Naomi,” she mused, sipping the drink. “I haven’t trick-or-treated in years!”

            “Oh?” Chakotay sat down in one of the chairs before her desk. She nodded.

            “I stopped when I was 7. School was much more interesting. Besides, I always wore the same costume. Phoebe was a princess one year, a fairy another, she went as a bag lady another year—”

            “A bag lady?” Chakotay tried not to laugh.

            Janeway nodded. “Yes. Her costume was plastic bags taped together. The recycler had a devil of a time getting rid of it.” They shared a laugh.

            “And let me guess, you always went as a Star Fleet officer.”

            “Admiral, actually. Daddy tried to get me to be an ensign one year, you know, to mix it up a bit—but I refused.” She sat back on the sofa, a soft smile on her face. “I remember that he told me ‘Golden Bird, one day, you are going to get sick of wearing that uniform.’ I laughed, of course, but—well, I wanted to be in Star Fleet so badly I could taste it.”

            “Even at 4?”

            “Even at 4.” She set the now empty mug on the table, and her mood shifted slightly. “So want are you going as?”

            Chakotay silently acknowledged the topic shift. “I haven’t decided yet. Maybe I’ll ask Tom, he might have an idea or two.”

          Kathryn shooed him out. “You’d be better off asking the computer and searching through the replicator files.”

            “I might do that too.” He departed to the sound of her laughter.

 

***

 

NOW:

 

            Neelix was initially confused regarding this particular Terrain celebration, despite Tom and Harry’s enthusiastic explanation.  After researching the ship’s cultural database, however, he felt he was ready. Tom and Harry had decorated the Mess Hall the week before with black cats, cobwebs, spiders and various other bugs the size of dinner plates, witches, scarecrows and skeletons.  They’d hosted a pumpkin carving contest as well, and the winning pumpkins were displayed in the Mess Hall windows. The rest were lining the hallways outside the crew’s doors.

            Neelix go up on the Big Day and got out his costume. Naomi had helped him decided that a pirate would suite him well, from the colourful assortment of clothes to the eye patch. Now that he understood the day was just an excuse to over eat on sweets and wear silly clothes, Neelix found himself strangely excited about their upcoming celebration. He began dressing quickly.

 

***

            Sam helped Naomi into her tiny Star Fleet uniform and attached her pips. Naomi was thrilled beyond reason.

            “Will you help me put my hair up, Mommie?”

            “Yes, dear,” Sam tried to get the toddler to be still. “Stop moving.”

            “I’m so excited!” Naomi bounced around the living room, clearly enjoying this.

            “I know, but you have to be still so Mommie can fix your hair or it won’t look right.” Naomi agreed to sit for ‘just a tiny minute’ and Sam quickly pulled her daughter’s red blond hair into a bun like the captain’s, but they both agreed it didn’t look right, so she  took it down and pulled it back into a pony tail with a big clip.

            “Okay, done.” Naomi ran back to the mirror and grinned.

            “Mommie, I look like Cap’n Janeway!” She turned a huge, happy grin on her mother. Sam made her stand still for a moment and they took a picture for Daddy, then Naomi waited while Sam got dressed.

            Sam’s Elizabethan style dress and hat were cumbersome, but the admiration in her daughter’s eyes was worth it. She only gave that look to two people, and the captain was the other one.

 

***

            Tom came bounding out of the bathroom, red cape trailing behind him. He waited, posed—fists planted on his hips, chest thrust out proudly. B’Elanna, having come over early for breakfast, looked up over her coffee cup, startled—then laughed.

            “Kahless! What _are_ you supposed to _be_?!” Tom looked disappointed and deflated a little.

            “Superman,” he said, pointing to the red ‘S’ on his chest. “He was the 20th Century’s first superhero. He was faster than a speeding bullet; born under the red sun of Krypton, but raised on Earth for his own protection. Our yellow sun gave him strength above that of mortal –”

            “Stop.” B’Elanna stood and put on her tan cowboy hat. She was Annie Oakley. “I get it.” She looked him over critically, her eyes falling last on the cape. “What’s with the cape?”

            Tom sniffed, his dignity offended. “He could fly.” B’Elanna absorbed this silently for a moment, and then her lip twitched.

            “Right,” she said slowly. “Let’s go . . .Superman.”

 

*** 

            Harry adjusted his mask and stepped back to admire the effect. He and Tom had often watched dozens of cartoons and movies, and played a dozen holo programs, but for once—he, Harry Kim, was allowed to be the hero. Harry picked up the gold belt and buckled it on and adjusted the cape. He grinned, then fixed his lips into a stern line.

            “I  . . .am . . .Batman!” He declared to his reflection, then cracked up.

 

***

 

            Chakotay showered and, still half asleep and running on auto, started to put on his uniform. Then he remembered today was Halloween and pulled out his costume instead. He’d done as he’d threatened and consulted Tom, and the ship’s database, and finally found the perfect costume. He dressed quickly, and set the hat on his head at a jaunty angle and took up his bow and quiver of arrows.

            He hoped Kathryn would like this, though he was beginning to feel a little silly and he hadn’t even seen anyone else yet. He pinned on his com badge and headed for Kathryn’s room.

 

***

 

            Kathryn adjusted the tall hat and veil and stepped back to admire the effect. The veil went around the hat and under her chin, before disappearing under the hat to support its weight. Her dress was a hunter green under dress with fitted sleeves and the over dress was blue, with sleeves open to her hips and a long train. The edges of the outer dress were trimmed with faux fur. Her green shoes were low heeled slip ons. The neckline was modest and she had plenty of fabric on which to pin her combadge. She smiled at her reflection.

            The door chimed and she called for the person to come in. Kathryn emerged from the bedroom and grinned when she caught sight of Chakotay’s tight clad legs.

            “Why Lord Robin!” She exclaimed. “You are thoroughly compromising my honour by entering my chambers when my duenña is away!”

            He gave her a grin, dimples and all. “My pardon, Maid Marion, but I desired to see you with too great a passion for prudence.”

            Kathryn’s heart skipped. “Such pretty words. Very well, I won’t steal your rations for coffee this morning.”

            Chakotay laughed and offered her his arm. In the hallway, they passed at least a dozen people in old style Star Fleet uniforms, some dating back to the 22nd century, several witches, Frankenstein, a ‘50’s Greaser, the Delaney sisters as twin cheerleaders, 5 Klingons, 4 samurai, and various creatures from a dozen Alpha and Delta Quadrant worlds. The overall atmosphere was light and cheerful and everyone was clearly having a good time.

            The command teams’ first stop was the Wildman’s quarters to collect a miniature captain Janeway, and then to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Besides Neelix the Pirate, there were several vampires, a cowboy or two, Tuvok, someone dressed as a shuttle, and a 20th century astronaut. It was barely 0730 and Naomi was so excited she was quivering, and kept talking a mile a minute. Kathryn had coffee and enjoyed looking over everyone’s costumes, while Naomi prattled. She was pleased to see everyone having gotten into the sprit of the day. Even Vorik was dressed in an old style science uniform. It took her a second to study this, then Kathryn leaned over to Chakotay and Sam.

            “Is Vorik supposed to be Ambassador Spock?”

            “No, I believe he is currently _Commander_ Spock,” Chakotay tried to keep the irony out of his voice. Sam laughed.

            “Leave it to a Vulcan to dress up as a Vulcan for Halloween.” They laughed quietly and Naomi chatted on, unconcerned that no-one was listening. Everyone came over to talk to Naomi and complement her on her costume. When she was finished eating, Naomi stood up.

            “I’m ready for my lession with the Doctor,” she announced. Kathryn held out her had to the child.

            “Captain?” Naomi’s eyes lit up with joy. “You’re the boss today.”

            Naomi smiled. “Can I come with you then, to the Bridge?”

            “Well,” Kathryn studied the girl. “You’re wearing my pips aren’t you?”

 

***

           

            Naomi happily waved goodbye to her mother and went with the command team to the Bridge.    Kathryn let her sit in the Big Chair, while she and Chakotay laughed at ‘Superman’ and ‘Batman,’ and teased Tuvok mercilessly over his lack of costume.

            “But I am wearing a costume,” Tuvok’s voice was flat.

            Kathryn blinked. “You are?”

            “You’re wearing your regular duty uniform,” Tom pointed out helpfully.

            “I am a homicidal maniac,” Tuvok continued his scans and spoke without looking up. “They look like everyone else.”

            Tom and Harry laughed, Chakotay shook his head and sat down beside Naomi, and Kathryn groaned loudly and left the Bridge. A couple of hours later, she emerged to find Naomi playing a game on the engineering station, so she was able to reclaim her seat. She leaned over the center console.

            “I was thinking,” she said quietly. “We should let the computer fly the ship for an hour or two, so everyone can go to Naomi’s party.”

            “Well, this area is pretty quiet,” Chakotay agreed. “I don’t see why not, though our Homicidal Maniac might disagree.”

            “Meh, let’s do it anyway.” Chakotay nodded and quickly composed a short notice that went around the ship.

            An hour or so later, he and Kathryn took Naomi back to her mother and the 5 of them, Neelix was waiting with Sam,—joined at random intervals by other crew members—went trick-or-treating around the ship.

            Naomi had a blast and was even more excited when they ended with her party in the Mess Hall. It ran from 1600-1800 so Naomi could get to bed on time. When it was over, Sam carried her daughter back to their quarter and wrestled her sleepy child into the bed. Vorik offered to sit with her so that Sam could go to the grown up party on the holodeck.

            For this one, Sam changed into a 20’s flapper dress, pinned up her hair and disappeared so fast if he hadn’t seen her, Vorik could swear she was an apparition.

***

 

            Holodeck 2 was filled with crewmembers in much racer costumes than they had worn for Naomi’s G rated party in the Mess Hall. Gone were the long dresses, modest necklines and invisible make up. In its place, hem lines shot up, décolletage came down and the makeup was applied with a towel.  They had until 2330 to dance, drink, and carouse. Tom had changed too. Superman was put away for another day, and Indiana Jones had taken his place. Harry was a 20’s gangster and Sam was his mole, with ¾ of the ship security team as his ‘gang’ complete with tommy guns. Joe Carey was Dick Tracy and would periodically chase one of Harry’s gang around the room, trying to arrest them.

 

            Tom was getting concerned when, after an hour, B’Elanna, the captain, Chakotay, and the Delaney sisters were no-where to be found. He was about to ask the computer if they were even still on the ship, when a stir at the doors caught his attention, and he was riveted.

 

            Chakotay had just walked in, wearing a black tux, surrounded by the missing women, who were all dressed to the nines. Tom gaped at B’Elanna who was clad in a slinky red dress with a slit up to her hip. The Delaney twins were mirror images in black and white, Meg in white with a demure décolletage and diamonds, while Jenny was daring in black, the bodice of her dress two horizontal ‘V’s’ that met over her hips and fell to the floor in a long train. The skirt in the front barely skimmed her knees. Tom took all this in in a second, and then quickly bounded over like an eager puppy.

 

            “Indiana Jones, at your service ma’am,” he kissed B'Elanna's gloved hand. She slipped her fingers away and looked up at Chakotay.

 

            “James,” she purred, with a thick Russian accent, "do you know this man?”

 

            Tom looked confused. “James?” He asked, frowning at Chakotay.

 

            “Bond,” Chakotay supplied. “James. . . Bond.” He waited two beats while his words sank into Tom’s brain, and then moved past the gaping, half laughing helmsman.

 

            James and the Bond Girls—Tom wondered how long the captain had had such great legs—first stopped at the bar, then made their way to the blackjack table. The crew was mesmerized, and suddenly, all the men wanted to dance. Chakotay took his turn, dancing with each of his ‘girls,’ though his set with the captain, who was a vision in green satin and sapphires—had the whole room holding their breath. The sexual tension between them was thick enough to slice.

 

            By 030, everyone was off the holodeck. Gamma shift, used to being up late, went on duty and Chakotay escorted all the Bond girls home. Tom was waiting to pounce B’Elanna the second she hit her door, and the others had similar welcomes from their current mates as well. Except one.

 

            He and Kathryn took a leisurely stroll around the ship; her shoes in her hand and his jacket off and tie lose. They looked at all the decorations and talked about the parties and how well everything had gone. Finally, they arrived at their doors, and each was reluctant to say goodnight and end the evening.

 

            “I had a lot of fun,” Kathryn finally said and the silence went on too long. “And you played the sexist spy very well.”

 

            He grinned. “Well, the ladies really love the mystery, not the man.” She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and glanced at her door.

 

            “Oh?” She had a decision to make and 5 seconds in which to make it. She reached out and took his hand pulling him closer. Before he could react, she pulled his head down and kissed him.

 

            In a flash, they were inside her doorway. Chakotay was drowning in her scent, but forced himself to pull away before she lost total control.

 

            “Kathryn, my sweet, beautiful Kathryn.” He kissed her again, on her nose, her neck, her lips.

 

            “As . . .much . . .as it pains me . . . to do this . . .” he pulled away. “We can’t.”

 

            She looked up at him, eyes heavy with lust. “Please, just for tonight—”     

 

            “And what about tomorrow,” he asked, stepping back. “And the day after that? I don’t think I could ever be satisfied with just one night with you.”

 

            “Please,” she hated the whiney, pleading sound in her voice. “Don’t leave me with a lifetime of what-if’s.”

 

           Chakotay searched her face for a moment. “Just promise me one thing—after tonight, you won’t shut me out. Give me a chance to win you properly.”

 

            She smiled and put her arms around his neck. “You already did.”

 

***

 


End file.
